This type of motor holder for electric machines, such as motors and/or generators are used, for example, to support motors in various motor-powered units in motor vehicles, such as air conditioning systems. Since these drive mechanisms are often located in an area of the vehicle which is exposed to external environmental conditions, such as significant temperature differences, high levels of moisture, condensation or condensation water, sprayed water, dust, salt and the like, these electric motors are not only supported by the motor holder, but are also protected against moisture and dust.
FIG. 1 shows a generally known electric machine 1 configured as a motor having a housing 2 in which an armature shaft 3 is rotatably mounted. A bearing 4 in the rear region of the motor which is designated here as the trailing end, is merely indicated in FIG. 1. In this installation position, the motor is positioned vertically, its output side, indicated here by a projecting end of the armature shaft 3, is located at the top. The bearing 4 on the trailing end is configured as a bearing bracket with a seat for a bearing box, for example a cup and ball bearing.
A motor holder 6 having a surrounding outer wall 7, an intermediate floor 8 and a floor 9 is attached to the housing 2 of the electric machine 1 around the trailing end of the electric machine to support (not described in more detail) the motor and to protect the bearing 4, and it surrounds the lower region of the motor. Below the bearing 4, the intermediate floor 8 is widened downwards by a bearing region 11 which is delimited downwards by the floor 9. The floor 9 protects the bearing 4 against external influences. However, condensation water or condensation produced by significant temperature differences, sprayed water, dust and the like, for example, can collect in the bearing region 11. These elements can then penetrate into the interior 10 of the motor holder 6 between the outer wall 7 of the motor holder 6 and the outer surface of the housing 2. Consequently, the bearing 4 with its bearing box and the end of the armature shaft 3 can come into contact with these elements and can rust in the case of moisture and wetness, for example. This is to be avoided, because the bearing 4 can become stiff due to rust, dirt and frozen moisture, and may seize up. This would impair the operation of the unit driven by the electric machine.